Sapphire Class
by krystalaster27
Summary: All member Suju /blum bikin summary... baca dulu aj opening fnya. Chapter 3 update...
1. Chapter 1

SAPPHIRE CLASS

Cast : All member SuJu

Genre : friendship, psikologi, and fantasy

By : Krystalaster27

Disclaimer : Ini ff series... Tiap part berbeda. Dan inipun masih spoiler. Klau bnyak yg minat, akan q lanjutkan bersama dg ff MBOT setelah menamatkan ff Asterium dan MSOI.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

Cho Kyuhyun...

Terkadang aku berpikir. Apakah selamanya aku akan berada di titik tertinggi? Atau justru terhempas ketika mencapai puncak?

Aku memang dikagumi. Tapi juga ditakuti banyak orang. Semua menatapku layaknya sebongkah berlian yang berkilau... Kenyataannya, aku sama saja dengan yang lainnya.

Dunia ini... Apa yang diraih manusia sebenarnya? popularitas? harta? ilmu? atau kesombongan semata?

Memiliki ekstrasensory membuatku memahami banyak hal yang tidak diungkapkan secara langsung. Miris sekali ketika aku melihat adanya banyak kebohongan yang terselip ketika mereka berbicara. Ada yang bilang jika hidup ini hanyalah ruang kecil yang diperuntukkan bagi manusia untuk berbuat baik sebelum mereka mati... Menurutku pemikiran tersebut tidaklah sepenuhnya salah. Adapula yang percaya akan reinkarnasi, namun aku lebih percaya akan surga dan neraka.

Namaku Cho Kyuhyun... Siswa tingkat 2 SM High School yang baru saja pindah dari Canada. Aku ditugaskan untuk mengembalikan senyuman banyak orang sebelum aku pergi untuk selamanya. Ya... Selamanya.

Kepergianku yang mungkin saja tidak akan disadari oleh banyak orang ataupun keluargaku sendiri. Menantikan saat itu tiba, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea Selatan. Menginjakkan kakiku untuk merasakan hangatnya tanah kelahiranku yang kini mulai dikenal di seluruh dunia.

Aku masuk ke dalam kelas terbaik di sekolah. Ada 14 siswa di dalam kelas Sapphire Blue. Aku harus memulai semuanya dari sosok sedingin es yang bernama Kim Kibum. Siswa itu sangat dingin melebihi es di kutub utara. Misiku tiba ketika aku tidak sengaja menyentuh buku jurnalnya yang terjatuh...

Ekstrasensory. Begitulah aku menyebutnya. Kemampuan yang membuatku dikucilkan banyak orang karena dianggap berbahaya bagi mereka. Aku bukan Indigo... Namun aku bisa melihat dan membaca banyak hal abstrak maupun merasakan ketidak wajaran yang tersirat. Kata eomma, ini adalah anugerah dari Tuhan. Awalnya aku merasa terbebani, namun lama-kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa.

Mimpi, analisa singkat, maupun penggalian masa lalu bukanlah sesuatu yang istimewa. Namun bagiku semua itu sangat berarti karena terselip banyak misteri masa depan maupun masa lalu yang harus diungkap secepatnya...

Kim Kibum haruslah diselamatkan lebih dulu... Masa lalu yang kelam harus segera diberi sebuah sinar kecil. Apa akibatnya jika aku terlambat ataupun gagal? Kematian... Ya, itu adalah opsi terakhir jika obyek misiku tidak bisa diselamatkan.

To be continue...

.

.

.

Hay readersdeul. Mianhae krena q blum sempat update MSOI dan malah ngasih spooiler konyol jam segini. -_-

Ponselku hilang... Semua file ff yg udah ready q update akhir bulan November ini juga ikut ilang karena blum q duplikat k flash disk. Aku sedang berusaha mengetik ulang semuanya...

Tolong sabar ne...

Kamsahamnida. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : SAPPHIRE CLASS

Series : Kim Kibum (1st – Jurnal)

By : **Krystalaster27**

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Kim Jongwoon, and other member Super Junior

Genre : Friendship, Complicated, Fantasy, and sad.

PENGUMUMAN :

FF MSOI HARUS DISEGEL LEBIH DULU. -_- ADA SESUATU YANG PERLU AKU WASPADAI. HARAP BERSABAR... AKAN AKU POSTING ULANG JIKA SEMUANYA SUDAH TERKENDALI. BEBERAPA BAGIAN YANG RANCU JUGA AKAN KUPERBAIKI...

JADILAH READER YANG CINTA DAMAI. HARGAI SETIAP KARYA DENGAN TIDAK MELAKUKAN COPAS DSB... ^_^

 **Summary : Kyuhyun menemukan jurnal milik Kibum dan tidak sengaja membaca isinya. Kilasan kejadian terlihat begitu saja dengan runtut. Melihat semua itu, Kyuhyun sadar jika ia harus membantu Kibum. Lebih tepatnya membuat Kibum mengubah tujuannya untuk mengakhiri hidup.**

 **Note :**

 **Jangan ada maling diantara kita! Jika ad yg copas / repost / plagiat / menyadur. Saya bkalan milih untuk menghilang saja. T.T Oke... Saya udah pernah ngerasain sakitnya diplagiat. Tolong hargai stiap karya saya yang jelek ini. -_- Saya lebih suka dikritik pedas daripada karya ini diplagiat...**

 **WARNING TYPO YANG SUKA NYEMPIL.**

 **Sempat saya delete sebentar untuk mengubah sedikit bagian Kibum ktika presentasi. Bahasa yg saya gunakan ternyata terdspat kekeliruan... jadi harus dibenahi agar sesuai dengan tata aturannya. Kamsahamnida...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Kibum (1st – Jurnal)**

Suasana SM High School sedikit berbeda di pagi ini. Hari yang mendung di penghujung musim dingin. Bulan penerimaan siswa baru tidaklah asing lagi jika menjadikan halaman sekolah penuh dengan murid-murid baru yang berlalu-lalang.

"Kita kedatangan murid pindahan." Seruan Im seonsaengnim menarik perhatian seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas khusus.

Benar, kelas khusus yang diberi nama 'Sapphire Class'. Mungkin kalian pernah mendengar istilah darah biru, biru safire, dan sebagainya. Sapphire Class adalah tempat khusus yang diperuntukkan bagi siswa pilihan yang lolos dari seleksi ketat kepala sekolah. Kelas ini dihuni oleh namjadeul, tidak ada satupun murid yeoja yang masuk ke dalam Sapphire Class.

"Woahhh... Apakah dia yeoja yang sexy?" Seorang siswa dengan gummy smile berseru heboh. Ini adalah kali pertama Sapphire Class kedatangan murid 'pindahan'. Siapapun mengetahui jika Sapphire Class tidak pernah kedatangan murid pindahan. Jika sejak kelas 1 Senior High kau sudah ditempatkan di Sapphire Class, maka hingga kelas 3 pun akan tetap berada di Sapphire Class. Itu semua karena Sapphire Class memang kelas yang berlaku tiga tahun sekali.

"Atau namja yang garang?" Kali ini siswa dengan wajah cantik yang berbicara.

Im seonsaengnim memutar bola mata. Penghuni Sapphire Class memang unik, mereka terlalu kreatif dalam melontarkan sesuatu. "Berandai saja sesuka kalian. Yang pasti murid baru kali ini berasal dari Kanada."

"Produk import." Siswa dengan tubuh paling gempal yang melontarkan pemikirannya.

Sontak saja sebagian besar murid Sapphire Class tertawa lepas. "Hahaha..." Meski murid pindahan dari luar negeri bukanlah hal yang asing. Namun tetap saja terdengar menarik jika murid itu bisa masuk di Sapphire Class.

"Masuklah!" Im seonsaengnim bersuara agak keras untuk menyuruh si murid baru agar masuk.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki yang begitu mantap dari sepasang kaki jenjang yang mengayun mengetuk lantai mengkilap Sapphire Class. 10 pasang mata memperhatikan si pendatang baru dengan seksama, mencoba mengira derajat sosial setinggi apa yang dimiliki.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" Im seonsaengnim mempersilahkan murid baru itu untuk memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Si murid baru membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

Im seonsaengnim mengamati 14 penghuni Sapphire Class, ia harus menyampaikan satu hal lagi yang dirasa penting untuk meminimalisir kemungkinan adanya diskriminasi. "Kyuhyun berumur dua tahun lebih muda dari kalian karena ia mengikuti akselerasi sebanyak dua kali. Dia putra dari CEO sebuah perusahaan yang mempunyai banyak cabang di Kanada."

Bisik-bisik dari beberapa siswa mulai menggumamkan nama-nama CEO bermarga Cho yang memiliki cabang di Kanada. Bukan hal yang sulit karena 5 siswa Sapphire Class adalah putra dari CEO juga.

"Kyuhyun. Tempat dudukmu ada di samping Kim Jongwoon. Silahkan menuju meja paling belakang." Im seonsaengnim mengarahkan telunjuknya pada deretan bangku paling ujung. Ada 1 meja kosong di sana, bersebelahan dengan siswa yang sibuk mencoret buku tanpa menatap ke depan.

"Ne, kamsahamnida." Kyuhyun membunhkukkan badan sekilas. Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri tempat duduknya yang jujur saja sangat bersih meskipun dalam kategori bangku kosong.

Pandangan Im seonsaengnim menyapu setiap murid di Sapphire Class yang terlhat sanai tanpa beban seperti biasanya. "Baiklah. Waktunya pelajaran dimulai. Keluarkan buku Matematika kalian!" Pelajaran Matematika adalah opsi terburuk dari banyaknya standar materi pendidikan internasional yang harus dipelajari.

"Saem, saya sakit perut. Bolehkan jika saya ke UKS saja?" Seorang siswa yang memiliki gummy smile dengan wajah yang memelas bertanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Takkk!

Spidol meluncur dan mendarat tepat di atas kepala siswa tersebut. Siapa lagi jika bukan Im seonsaengnimlah yang menjadi pelakunya.

Seonsaengnim berwajah manis itu melempar death glare pada seluruh siswa yang kini membisu. "Tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari kelas! Lee Hyukjae, sudah 8 kali kau ijin keluar ketika pelajaran Matematika. Tidak ada alasan lagi bagimu!" Suara Im saem yang lembut berubah dingin di akhir kalimatnya.

"Yah..." Bahu Hyukjae merosot, usahanya rupanya kali ini tidak mempan untuk mengelabui seonsaengnim yang terkenal baik.

Im seonsaengnim membuka buku materi yang dibawanya. "Kita akan belajar mengenai Program Linear." Bab baru adalah petaka karena itu berarti ada satu siswa yang akan disuruh untuk melakukan presentasi di depan.

"Program Linear merupakan kata benda dari Pemrogaman Linear (Linear Programming), muncul dalam bidang Penelitian Operasional dan telah terbukti sebagaibcara paling tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah tertentu. Ide ini pertama kali dikembangkan dalam bidang kemiliteran selama Perang Dunia 2, kemudian dikembangkan dalam bidang pemerintahan, manajemen, komersial dan perdagangan, industri, dan lainnya. Jadi, program linear merupakan bagian matematika terapan yang banyak membantu kita dalam memecahkan ma-."

"Materi sampah!" Sepenggal umpatan tidak relevan terdengar. Im seonsaengnim otomatis menghentikan penjelasannya, ia berbalik lalu menghela nafas untuk mengendalikan emosinya yang tiba-tiba melonjak karena siswa yang dijuluki sebagai pangeran es mulai berulah lagi.

"Kim Kibum, kau mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya." Im seonsaengnim menatap penuh intimidasi ke arah Kibum. Pengacau tidak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja, berani berulah haruslah berani menanggung resikonya.

"Berdiri di depan! Sampaikan materi ini kepada teman-temanmu yang lainnya." Ini perintah mutlak. Mengelak dari perintah seonsaengnim sama saja dengan menyetorkan kartu kredit untuk disita. Murid Sapphire Class sudah hafal dengan istilah hukuman terburuk yakni penyitaan aset fasilitas karena pihak sekolah yang melaporkan ulah mereka psda orangtua masing-masing. Well, That's not good...

Pluk

Segumpal kertas terjatuh di atas buku milik Kyuhyun. Alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah, ia menengok ke arah kiri dan depan untuk mencaritahu siapa gerangan yang melemparkan gumpalan kertas padanya.

'buka'

'tidak'

'buka'

'tidak'

Kyuhyun merasa dilema tanpa sebab. Ia bingung harus membuka gumpalan kertas tersebut untuk menengok isinya atau membiarkannya saja dan membuang kertas tersebut ke tempat sampah ketika istirahat.

'buka sajalah.' Putus Kyuhyun nekad.

 **Jangan terkejut.**

Tulisan di kertas tersebut membuat alis Kyuhyun terangkat tinggi. Rancu sekali isi pesan yang dibacanya ini.

Tukk

Sebuah bulpoint kali ini yang mendarat di atas bukunya. Kyuhyun baru sadar, tenyata kertas tersebut berasal dari murid bernama Kim Jongwoon yang duduk di meja sebelah kirinya.

 **Maksudnya?**

Balas Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Ia melempar balik kertas tersebut pada si empunya.

 **Aku tau kau bingung karena sikap siswa datar itu yang mengumpat Matematika.**

Sebuah balasan yang sangat tepat dengaan isi pikiran Kyuhyun.

 **Iya. Kenapa bisa begitu?**

Tanya Kyuhyun dengan penasaran. Jujur saja baru kali ini ia menjumpai murid yang memiliki keberanian mengumpat pelajaran secara terang-terangan.

 **Namanya Kim Kibum. Ia siswa jenius yang terkenal di sekolah ini karena sikap dinginnya. Acuhkan saja jika kau muak melihat wajah stoic nya yang melekat kuat itu.**

Saran dari Jongwoon diresapi oleh Kyuhyun yang berusaha beradaptasi dengan semua hal baru.

 **Baiklah...**

Tidak ada jawaban lain bukan. Jadi Kyuhyun pikir jika ia lebih baik mengiyakan saja.

 **Cho Kyuhyun... Namaku Kim Jongwoon. Aku ketua club vokal di SM High School. Jika kau memiliki suara yang indah, bergabunglah ke dalam club vokal.**

Nyaris saja Kyuhyun terjungkal dari kursinya karena terkejut. Aigooo, dari tadi berkirim pesan. Siswa bernama Kim Jongwoon ini baru memberitahukaan namanya sekarang. Sungguh perkenalan yang tidak biasa.

 **Ne, Jongwoon-si. Gomawo atas tawarannya.**

Ikuti saja alurnya. Itulah isi pikiran Kyuhyun yang sibuk membagi konsentrasi untuk memperhatikan Kibum di depan kelas sembari terus membalas pesan dari Jongwoon.

 **Eoh... cheonmaneyo.**

Balas Jongwoon sebagai sesi dialog terakhirnya lewat kertas tersebut.

"Program Linear." Kim Kibum mengucapkan judul dari materi dengan tampang malas seolah Matematika adalah ilmu tingkatan sekolah dasar yang biasa dijadikan mainan olehnya.

"Materi seperti ini sudah pernah kalian pelajari saat berada di Junior High, namun kini konteksnya lebih terperinci lagi." Kini Kim Kibum meraih sebuah spidol, tangannya bergerak luwes untuk menuliskan contoh soal. "Suatu persoalan dikatakan sebagai program linear apabila memenuhi ketentuan-ketentuan berikut:

Tujuan persoalan yang akan dicapai dalam persoalan ini harus dapat dinyatakan dalam bentuk funsi linear atau misalkan secara umum dituliskan Z = ax + by. Fungsi linear ini dikenal sebagai funsi tujuan atau fungsi sasaran (fungsi obyektif atau bentuk obyektif)

Harus ada alternatif pemecahan masalah yang membuat fungsi tujuan mencapai optimum (keuntungan yang sebanyak-banyaknya, pengeluaran yang sekecil-kecilnya, dan sebagainya).

Sumber-sumber yang tersedia dalam jumlah yang terbatas, seperti bahan mentah terbatas, modal terbatas, dan sebagainya."

"Contoh soal pertama. Pabrik A memproduksi 2 jenis mobil, yaitu mobil jenis mini bus dan truk. Biaya produksi untuk 3 mini bus dan sebuah truk adalah 180.000.000 won.

Pabrik B yang merupakan cabang dari pabrik A, memproduksi mobil jenis yang sama dengan pabrik A. Biaya produksi untuk 2 mini bus dan 2 truk di pabrik B adalah 249.000.000 won. Berapa biaya produksi masing-masing jenis kendaraan?" Semua mata fokus memperhatikan bagaimana seorang Kim Kibum menjelaskan dengan gayanya yang malas.

"Untuk menyelesaikan soal tersebut. Kusarankan agar menggunakan sistem eliminasi terlebih dahulu, baru menggunakan sistem substitusi agar mengetahui nilai dari X, Y." Metode yang disetujui oleh yang lain karena dianggap paling mudah dan tidak menyulitkan meskipun konsentrasi sedang menurun kala mengerjakannya.

"Diketahui: X adalah biaya produksi mini bus dan Y adalah biaya produksi truk. Buatlah model matematikanya, setelah itu samakan jumlah salah satunya agar setara dan menyisahkan satu variabel saja. Gunakan sistem eliminasi." Kibum mulai menuliskan cara pengerjaan soal tersebut.

"Hasil yang diperoleh adalah x = 3 dan y = 9. Y diperoleh setelah mensubtitusikan hasil eliminasi tadi. Terakhir bisa disubtitusikan hasil x dan y pada nominal biaya produksi." Garis panjang digunakan Kibum untuk menandai hasil hitungannya.

"Hasilnya... Biaya untuk produksi mini bus adalah 30.000.000 won dan biaya untuk truk adalah 90.000.000 won." Hasil akhir telah ditemukan. Contoh soal untuk ulasan kembali sebagai pemicu konektifitas pada tingkatan yang lebih terperinci lagi.

"Kita juga bisa membuat model grafiknya jika perhitungan sudah dirampungkan semuanya." Bukan Kim Kibum namanya jika ia hanya menjelaskan dengan setengah-setengah saja. Tidak perlu sebuah penggaris untuk menggambarkan sumbu x maupun y, tidak perlu penggaris pula untuk membagi absis serta ordinat yang sama rata. Kim Kibum mampu membuatnya dengan sempurna.

"Berpindah pada soal berikutnya." Mulai menginjak pada contoh soal yang lebih sulit. Hyukjae menyamankan posisi duduknya agar ia merasa santai untuk memahami segala hal yang akan disampaikan Kim Kibum. Well, ia lebih suka melihat Kibum yang menerangkan daripada melihat Im seonsaengnim yang menjelaskan.

Tangan Kibum bergerak dengan lebih cepat untuk menuliskan bentuk soal yang lain. "Contoh soal. Sebuah pabrik bubuk kayu sebagai bahan dasar membuat kursi, memproduksi 2 jenis kayu bubut dengan menggunakan 3 mesin yang berbeda.

Untuk memproduksi kayu bubut jenis 1 menggunakan mesin bubut 1 selama 2 menit, mesin 2 selama 3 menit, dan mesin 3 selama 4 menit.

Untuk memproduksi kayu bubut jenis 2 menggunakan mesin 1 selama 6 menit, mesin 2 selama 4 menit, dan mesin 3 selama 3 menit.

Tentukan keuntungan maximum yang diperoleh pabrik tersebut dalam setiap 3 jam. Jika keuntungan setial produk jenis 1 adalah 2.500 won dan jenis 2 adalah 3.000 won!" Ini kalimat yang sedikit membingungkan jika dicerna langsung. Kibum memutuskan untuk mencatat bagian selanjutnya terlebih dahulu, membiarnya teman-temannya yang lain mencerna soal tersebut.

"Dari soal tersebut dapat diketahui jika waktu 3 jam diubah menjadi hitungan menit untuk mempermudah perhitungan. 3 jam sama dengan 180 menit. X adalah kayu jenis 1 dan Y adalah kayu jenis 2." Kibum menunjuk dasar yang harus diketahui terlebih dahulu. "Diperoleh 3 model matematika. Ambil 2 saja untuk dieliminasikan. Setelah itu subtitusikan seperti yang tadi. Hasil yang diperoleh adalah x = 30 dan y = 20. Titik yang diperoleh adalah 0,0 ; 45,0 ; 30,20 ; dan 0,30. Cari keuntungan maximum dengan mengalikannya. Hasil akhir ditemukan..." Butuh kapasitas otak diatas rata-rata agar mampu mendeskripsikan suatu metode matematika secara akurat tanpa melihat buku cetak. Yeah, Kim Kibum memang luar biasa. Tanpa membawa buku sekalipun, ia mampu menjabarkan soal yang dibuatnya sendiri tanpa setitik kesalahan.

"Jadi keuntungan maksimalnya adalah 135.000 won." Lagi-lagi sebuah garis memanjang digoreskan Kibum untuk menandai hasil hitungannya.

Hening...

Kibum sengaja memberi jeda 2 menit setelah ia menyelesaikan soal keduanya. "Cukup penjelasan materi kali ini. Apakah ada pertanyaan?" Ia membalikkan tubuh dan menatapa satu persatu temannya untuk memastikan jika penjelasannya barusan bisa diterima dengan baik.

"Baguslah... Sekian dan terima kasih." Tubuh Kibum membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Ini presentasi kesekian kali yang telah dilakukannya. Sengaja ia tidak menyampaikan metode dengan Determinan matrik, biarlah bagian itu yang akan dijelaskan oleh Im saem sendiri setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Koridor SM High School cukup lenggang kali ini. Banyak siswa-siswi yang memilih untuk menyibukkan diri berkerumun di kursi penonton lapangan basket indor untuk melihat 12 namja mempesona dari Sapphire Class bermain basket.

Bruggh

Tubrukan tidak terelak, siswa pindahan yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun kini jatuh terduduk di lantai tikungan koridor. Tadinya ia berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa juga, namun Kyuhyun sudah memastikan jika ia memperhatikan jalan dengan baik tanpa melamun ataupun bermain ponsel.

"Dasar ceroboh!" Murid yang ditabrak oleh Kyuhyun kini melontarkan umpatannya juga.

Kyuhyun tertegun sepersekian detik saat sadar jika murid yang ditabraknya adalah Kim Kibum. "Ah, mianhae..." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan menyesal sebagai pemintaan maafnya karena ceroboh.

"..." Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Kibum. Kini Kyuhyun sadar sepenuhnya jikalau Kibum benar-benar berbeda.

Netra Kyuhyun menangkap sebuah buku bersampul tebal yang tergeletak di lantai. "Eoh, ada buku yang tertinggal. Ki-." Tidak ada. Perkataan Kyuhyun terputus kala ia tidak menangkap siluet tubuh Kibum.

"Cepat sekali dia menghilang." Bahu Kyuhyun mengendik, ia membungkukkan tubuh untuk meraih buku tersebut.

Deg!

Nafas Kyuhyun memburu, tubuhnya melemas seketika saat sepasang netranya menangkap deretan kalimat yang pastinya adalah tulisan Kibum sendiri.

 **Aku muak dengan semuanya...**

 **Aku ingin mati saja... Tidak ada artinya lagi aku bertahan jika hanya dijadikan boneka oleh mereka.**

 **Natal akan tiba. Saat itu, kepergianku mungkin tidak disadari oleh banyak orang.**

 **Kim Corp akan hancur secara perlahan jika keturunan keluarga chaebol Kim yang diandalkan tidak ada lagi...**

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk menjambak rambutnya saat desakan penggalan-penggalan penglihatan masuk secara bersamaan ke dalam pikirannya.

" **Eomma... eomma... jangan tinggalkan aku!"** Suara bocah kecil berseru kencang. Bocah itu menatap sebuah peti yang kini dimasukkan ke dalam mobil ambulans.

" **Hiks, appa jahat! Appa jahat!"** Bocah mungil itu terisak. Ia berlutut di depan sebuah gazebo yang terlihat berantakan.

Siluet tubuh anak kecil itu melebur, kemudian menunjukkan sebuah siluet yang terlihat lebih dewasa daripada yang tadi. **"Youngmi-ya, aku merindukanmu..."** Suara lirih dari namja kecil berusia sekitar 10 tahun yang sedang menceburkan dirinya ke kolam. Membiarkan tubuh mungilnya tenggelam hingga puluhan pelayan saling berteriak dan tergopoh-gopoh menyelamatkan bocah tadi.

" **Kim Kibum harus menjadi yang paling jenius agar bisa menghancurkan Kim Corp!"** Kini yang terlihat adalah punggung seorang remaja usia belasan awal yang sedang mencengkram kuat sebuah dokumen di tangan kanannya.

" **Kursus, pelatihan, nilai! Apa aku harus mengikuti semua ini? Appa mendidikku atau membuatku gila?"**

 **BRAKKK!**

Remaja itu menendang pintu sekuat yang ia mampu hingga pintu tersebut rusak di bagian engselnya. Namja paruh baya yang berwajah tegas dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi remaja itu.

" **Hanya ada satu cara... Aku harus pergi untuk selamanya."** Remaja berpakaian kasual sedang termenung di sebuah ruangan serba putih yang memiliki aroma obat begitu menyengat. Ruangan bertuliskan VVIP yang terdapat pada Rumah Sakit Jiwa di pinggiran kota.

" **Hiks, aku tidak kuat lagi. Apa artinya kehidupan jika aku tidak bisa mencecap kebebasan ataupun kasih sayang? Brengs*k!"** Kini siluet tubuh remaja itu berubah lebih dewasa lagi. Remaja itu membalikkan tubuhnya, seketika pula Kyuhyun merasakan sentakan hebat di kepalanya. Tidak salah lagi... Remaja dan bocah mungil yang tadi dilihat Kyuhyun adalah Kim Kibum.

"Akkh." Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Seorang namja bermata sipit menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi. Ia mengenal suara namja yang menyentuh bahunya. "Eoh, kepalaku hanya sedikit sakit."

"Pergilah ke UKS sebentar. Sekolah baru akan berakhir pukul 9 malam." Namja bermata sipit yang tidak lain adalah Jongwoon, membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri perlahan dan menepi ke arah dinding.

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menghujam kepalanya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya lalu menatap wajah Jongwoon yang terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Itu namamu kan?" Jongwoon seolah memastikan sekali lagi, berucap layaknya seorang petugas yang memastikan identitas seseorang.

"Ne."

Tangan Jongwoon meraih selebaran yang berada di saku blazernya. "Ini brosur untuk memilih club sebagai kegiatan di hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Wajib memilih minimal 1 jenis club. Kusarankan agar kau masuk ke dalam club sains atau club musik sebagai penghibur." Bukankah ketua club itu harus mempromosikan club nya sendiri.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku mengerti." Kyuhyun menerima selebaran tersebut lalu menyimpannya di dalam saku blazernya.

"Kumpulkan selebaran itu pada Park Jungsoo. Dia ketua OSIS di SM High School, sekaligus ketua di Sapphire Class. Tempat duduknya ada di barisan meja paling depan sebelah kiri. Namja yang memiliki dimple di sebelah pipinya." Setelah mengucapkannya, Jongwoon pun melenggang pergi menuju ruangan musik. Istirahat masih tersisa 15 menit, itu cukup untuk menenangkan diri dengan berkencan bersama puluhan alat musik yang akan menemani nyanyiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sapphire Class - Kibum version**

Suasana kelas agak berbeda setelah jam istirahat berlangsung. Semua sibuk bermain ponsel ataupun sekedar mengerjakan tugas. Yoo seonsaengnim tidak hadir karena harus menghadiri rapat di luar kota. Otomatis Sapphire Class mendapatkan 2 jam bebas pelajaran. Bahkan ada yang tidur di lantai dekat meja seonsaengnim, berguling-guling dengan bebas tanpa takut seragam menjadi kotor.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya setiap 5 menit sekali. Rasa herannya bertambah kala tidak menemukan keberadaan siswa yang tadi melakukan presentasi matematika.

"Siapa yang kau cari?" Siswa dengan mata sipit melontarkan pertanyaannya tanpa menolehkan kepala karena sedang serius menulis di kertas patitur kosong.

Mengernyit heran. Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling untuk meyakinkan jika Jongwoon benar-benar berbicara kepadanya. "Kim Kibum." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Sekilas kepala Kim Jongwoon mengangguk, namun tak sedikitpun menatap Kyuhyun seolah ia tahu jika Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikannya. "Kibum mungkin menghilang lagi. Belakangan ini ia sering membolos jam pelajaran. Kami pernah mencarinya ke sekeliling sekolah. Namun ia seperti ditelan angin karena keberadaaannya bahkan tidak terekam kamera CCTV yang ada di koridor." Butuh sedikit penjabaran untuk sang anak baru. Bagi Jongwoon, siswa bernama Kim Kibum itu terlalu rumit untuk difahami.

"Benarkah?" Wajah Kyuhyun sedikit terperangah takjub. Setahunya koridor sekolah selalu terpasang CCTV pada setiap belokan. Kecil sekali kemungkinan untuk bisa menghindar dari tangkapan kamera pengawas. Meskipun ia murid baru hari ini, jangan anggap jika Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan adanya CCTV di setiap koridor dan ruang kelas.

Srekkk

Srekkk

Jongwoon membalikkan kertas patiturnya dengan cepat. Statusnya sebagai ketua club vokal, mengharuskannya untuk mengoreksi beberapa tugas dari guru vokal yang dikenal terlalu disiplin. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau menjauhi Kibum saja! Dia murid paling dihindari di SM High School. Kudengar keluarganya memiliki hubungan dengan kelompok Yakuza." Ucapan Jongwoon tidak mengandung bualan sedikitpun. Semua itu kenyataan, desas-desus mengenai asal muasal keluarga chaebol Kim terlalu rumit untuk digali oleh publik.

Nalar Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mencerna ucapan Jongwoon. Dari apa yang tadi dilihatnya, Kibum bukanlah sosok sedingin itu. Kim Kibum adalah sosok misterius yang selalu menghindari banyak hal karena sesuatu.

'Menjauhi... Haruskah aku menjauhinya?' Entahlah... Kyuhyun sendiri merasa sangat bingung. Di satu sisi, ia sangat berharap bisa berbicara empat mata dengan Kibum. Minimal untuk bertanya mengenai tulisan yang tercantum di jurnal. Kematian? Seberapa frustasi Kibum hingga ia nekad untuk merencanakan kematiannya sendiri?.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Waktu belajar di sekollah sudah berakhir. Semua murid berjalan melewari koridor untuk menuju tempat parkir atau berlari ke arah halte bus di depan sekolah. Sebagian murid memang membawa mobil pribadi mereka ke sekolah, pemandangan yang lazim di sekolah elite.

Tuk

Tuk

Suara ketukan terdengar sayup dari arah gudang sekolah. Seorang siswa menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu mendekati gudang sekolah.

"Suara apa itu?" Aneh sekali mendapati suara dari arah gudang. Sekolah sebagus ini tidak mungkin memiliki tikus di gudang. Bahkan tempat sampah saja sangat rapih dengan jenisnya masing-masing.

Mengintip dari jendela ventilasi yang lumayan tinggi adalah cara terbaik daripada memutar untuk melihat isi gudang dari arah jendela luar yang posisinya lebih rendah dan lebar. "Kim Kibum? Untuk apa dia di sini?" Siswa itu terkejut sekaligus penasaran kenapa sosok yang dicarinya dari tadi ternyata sedang duduk terpekur di atas sebuah kursi.

Rasa keingintahuan yang besar membuat siswa itu mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

Kriett...

"Pergilah!" Kim Kibum langsung mengusir siswa itu secara gamblang. Posisi kepala Kibum menunduk, tangannya saling bertaut di atas lutut, sedangkan punggungnya sedikit membungkuk.

Deg

Siswa itu terpaku. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan sesak yang tajam ketika mendengar suara dingin tak bersahabat yang lolos dari bibir Kim Kibum.

"Lebih baik kau menjauhiku!" Sekali lagi Kibum bersuara. Ia masih tetap menundukkan kepala dan tidak beranjak sedikitpun atau menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kaki siswa itu melangkah mendekat, ia mengeluarkan sebuah jurnal bersampul hitam dari saku blaxzernya. "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan jurnal milikmu." Mengulurkan jurnal itu ke arah Kibum.

Srett

Satu tarikan keras, Kibum merampas jurnal itu dari tangan siswa tersebut. "Kau membukanya, Cho Kyuhyun?" Kibum mendongakkan kepala, sepasang onix gelapnya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tidak. Aku tidak membuka jurnal itu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai. Kenyataannya memang benar bukan, jurnal tersebut sudah terbuka ketika Kyuhyun berniat memungutnya dari lantai.

"Baguslah. Di mana rumahmu?" Kibum beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tangannya meraih tas ransel yang tergeletak di lantai.

Mengerjapkan mata, Kyuhyun bingung kenapa Kibum harus menanyakan rumahnya. "Rumahku?"

"Ne, di mana rumahmu?" Tanya Kibum sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ingatannya langsung tertuju pada tempat tinggal yang belum sempat dirapihkannya. "Apartemen yang hanya berjarak dua blok dari sekolah." Jarak dua blok tidaklah jauh. Tidak lebih dari 1 km sudah sampai hanya dengan berjalan kaki dengan santai.

Grep

Kibum menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan menggeretnya untuk berjalan menyusuri koridor. "Ayo kita pulang!"

Mereka akhirnya berjalan bersama menapaki trotoar menuju ke arah apartement milik Kyuhyun. Si empunya tempat tinggal hanya terdiam tanpa berniat menanyakan alasan Kibum menyeretnya seperti hewan peliharaan dengan langkah cepat yang tergesa-gesa.

10 menit berjalan kaki, akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di apartemen milik Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya lebih pantas disebut setengah berlari karena langkah kaki Kibum yang sungguh luar biasa membuat Kyuhyun kepayahan menyeimbanginya.

"Berapa nomor kamarmu?" Tanya Kibum tanpa basa basi.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. "0032." Menjawab dengan singkat pula.

Kibum menyeret Kyuhyun sekali lagi memasuki lift untuk menuju ke lantai 3.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne."

Tap

Tap

Tap

Hanya butuh beberapa lanhkah saja untuk sampai di depan pintu apartemen milik Kyuhyun.

Tit

Tit

Tit

Tit

Kyuhyun menekan empat anhka kombinasi password apartemennya. Tidak berniat menutupi atau menyembunyikan sandinya pada Kibum.

Cklek

Pintu akhirnya terbuka. "Apa kau mau masuk?" Tawar Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

"Tidak." Respon Kibum singkat.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kibum berbalik dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan pamit ataupun salam perpisahan.

"Kenapa dia?" Tangan Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya, terlalu bingung untuk sekedar memahami tingkah laku seorang Kim Kibum.

Bahu Kyuhyun mengendik acuh. "Ah, sudahlah." Ini sudah larut, Kyuhyun ingin segera mandi lalu merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman. Tidur adalah hal paling dibutuhkan Kyuhyun saat ini. Biar saja koper-kopernya masih terjejer manis di ruang tamu. Ia baru tiba di Korea tiga hari yang lalu, butuh waktu senggang untuk menata perlengkapannya yang tidak sedikit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Kibum version**

Cahaya yang temaram tidak cukup menerangi lorong gelap yang beraroma tanah basah. Banyak tong sampah berjejer di sana, namun bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian melainkan kumpulan orang berbaju hitam yang tengah mengepung seorang namja berseragam sekolah.

" **Bagaimana bos?"** Seorang namja bertubuh besar sedikit tambun sedang menyeret balok kayu yang baru saja diambilnya dari atas tempat sampah.

Pria paruh baya yang Membawa tongkat mengendikkan dagunya ke arah sosok remaja yang dipegangi oleh dua namja berbadan kekar. **"Habisi bocah itu!"**

" **Seberapa parah?"** Namja bertubuh tambun bertanya untuk memastikan jika ia tidak akan salah menghajar sasaran.

" **Cukup buat keturunan terakhir Kim KiJeon babak belur dan tidak sanggup berjalan dengan normal. Tapi jangan membuatnya cacat ataupun mematahkan tulangnya. Jangan pula membuat wajah tampannya terluka barang sedikitpun."**

" **Siap bos!"** Namja bertubuh tambun mengangguk. Perlahan ia mengayunkan balok kayu yang dibawanya ke arah kedua kaki remaja yang hanya mampu memberontak.

 **Bughh**

 **Bughh**

 **Bughh**

Tiga kali hantaman keras dilakukan. **"Akkh..."** Remaja berseragam itu langsung jatuh karena kakinya yang terasa sangat sakit tidaklah mampu menompang bobot tubuhnya.

" **Kau harus dihajar bocah!"** Namja tanbun itu menyiapkan kepalan tangannya, sementara dua namja berbadan kekar yang tadi memegangi remaja itu kini beralih mengambil balok kayu untuk ikut menghajar.

" **Apa salahku?"** Remaja berseragam itu hanya mampu merintih dan memekik kesakitan kala hujaman tendangan maupun pukulan menghantam tubuhnya. Melakukan perlawanan itu percuma saja, tiga namja yang menghajarnya juga membawa senjata api.

" **Kau tidak salah. Namun appamu yang bersalah."** Ucap pria paruh baya yang bersedekap sembari menonton aksi penganiayaan. Sepertinya dialah bos dari komplotan orang yang menghajar si namja berseragam.

 **Brakkk**

Tubuh namja itu dibanting dengan keras. Semuanya tertawa terbahak lalu meninggalkan namja yang tergeletak lemah di atas tanah berlumpur.

Tak lama kemudian...

Bayangan hitam mengaburkan pemandangan penganiayaan tersebut, kini yang terlihat adalah sebuah koridor berwarna cream dan coklat yang terlihat bersih. Perubahan tempat yang cukup signifikan.

" **Arrrgh..."**

" **Kyuhyun-si, buka pintunya!"** Suara dari namja berseragam itu terdengar serak. Namja yang merintih kesakitan sembari terus berusaha meraih tombol bell yang susah dijangkau tangannya. Tombol bell dari apartemen bernomor 0032.

Degg

Di dalam apartemen...

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh yang membanjiri seluruh tubuh. Mimpi yang didapatinya barusan sungguh mengerikan, ia melihat Kibum yang babak belur dihajar oleh segerombolan orang berbaju hitam dan mengenakan penutup wajah.

"Kibum." Sadar jika mimpinya barusan bukanlah mimpi biasa. Kyuhyun langsung meloncat turu dari ranjangnya dan berlari menuju pintu masuk apartementnya.

Cklek

"Aigooo. Apa yang terjadi?" Benar saja. Kibum sudah duduk bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu masuk.

"Ughh." Kibum merasakan perutnya yaang nyeri. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit luar biasa, beruntung wajahnya tidak babak belur.

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun membantu Kibum berdiri lalu memapahnya memasuki apartemen. Kyuhyun membantu Kibum untuk berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Istirahatlah. Lukamu cukup parah. Seharusnya kau pergi ke rumah sakit, bukannya malah menghampiri apartemenku." Setengah kesal juga karena Kibum malah menghampiri tempat tinggalnya. Ini sudah sangat larut, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin membangunkan dokter lewat telfon hanya untuk datang ke apartemennya.

Kibum meringis saat merasakan nyeri di tulang kakinya, ia tidak mampu merasakan dengan benar bagian mana yang terluka parah. "Diamlah! Biarkan aku menginap di sini. Besok pagi aku akan pergi dengan sendirinya." Entah kenapa Kibum malah mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang bahkan diragukannya.

"Hahhh, terserah kau sajalah. Aku akan tidur di sofa saja. Kamar sebelah belum aku bersihkan." Merelakan ranjangnya ditempati orang lain bukanlah hal yang biasa Kyuhyun lakukan. Well, tidak ada pilihan lain lagi.

"Kim Kibum... Kenapa kau tidak melawan mereka?" Kyuhyun berhak untuk bertanya.

Kibum terkejut. Kyuhyun berucap seolah mengetahui segala sesuatunya. "Apa maksudmu?" Bukan Kibum namanya jika mengutarakan sesuatu dengan mudah.

"Penjahat itu. Bukankah kau hanya tinggal menekan sebuah tombol pada remote kecil yang diberikan oleh sekretaris appa mu agar mereka selalu tahu jika kau dalam bahaya." Kyuhyun menghela nafas, pikirannya terlalu suntuk. Biar saja Kibum terkejut atau terheran karena ucapannya.

Memalingkan muka. Kibum hanya berpikir jikalau Kyuhyun juga berasal dari kalangan yang sama dengannya hingga mengetahui tentang remote yang selalu dibawanya. "Karena aku sudah muak dengan semuanya. Entah kau mengetahui hal ini dari mana, namun satu pesanku. 'Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya atau kau akan berakhir menyedihkan'." Ancam Kibum.

"Aku penjaga rahasia yang cukup baik." Anggukan kecil Kyuhyun membuat Kibum merasa sedikit tenang. Belum genap 24 Kibum mengenal sosok Cho Kyuhyun, ada satu hal yang diketahui Kibum. Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah remaja biasa dan ia pasti juga berasal dari kalangan keluarga yang terpandang.

Kamar itu terasa sunyi. Kibum memejamkan matanya untuk mencoba terlelap meskipun itu sulit. Sedangkan Kyuhyun

sudah berkelana ke alam mimpi karena rasa nyaman dari selimut tebal yang membunhkus tubuhnya. Selimut kesayangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Sinar mentari menyelip melalui celah korden yang bergerak karena tertiup angin pagi, atau lebih tepatnya disebut dini hari. Pukul 4.30 masih terlalu dini untuk membuka mata. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja karena Kyuhyun yang terbangun akibat mendengar suara berdebum dari arah kamarnya, lalu malah menemukan Kibum terjerembab sambil meringis kesakitan. Khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghubungi dokter. Pikirnya lebih sopan menelfon saat dini hari daripada tengah malam.

"Kyuhyun-si, sewakan apartemenmu padaku!" Ucapan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Sudah ditolong malah meminta yang lebih, dasar tidak tau terima kasih.

Berusaha terlihat tenang daan biasa saja. "Untuk apa? Pelarian?" Kyuhyun menyuap roti bakarnya dengan satu kali gigitan. Enak saja main sewa begitu saja, mendapatkan apartemen kualitas bagus dengan lokasi yang trategis itu susah sekali.

Kibum mengungguk. "Anggap saja begitu." Matanya terfokus pada kain yang membebat kakinya. Sendinya sedikit bergeser, kabar yang cukup bagus dibandingkan mendengar kata 'patah tulang' atau 'tulang retak'. Meskipun sama saja artinya jika ia tidak akan sanggup berjalan dengan normal seperti biasanya.

"Jika kau butuh tempat bersembunyi. Tempati saja apartemen ini, namun aku tidak akan pernah menyewakan ataupun menjual apartemen ini. Tempat ini susah payah kudapatkan, jadi jika kau ingin aku pergi. Itu mustahil." Kyuhyun akan mempertahankan sesuatu yang sudah dimilikinya. Ia tipikal yang setia terhadap sebuah barang, tidak terlalu suka berganti-ganti sesuatu selama yang dimilikinya masih layak pakai.

"Aku akan membeli tempat ini dengan harga tinggi." Tawar Kibum.

Jengah sekali mendengar Kibum yang terus-terusan kekeuh ingin memiliki apartemennya. Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari tempat, memilih untuk keluar dari kamar daripada beradu argument dengan Kibum yang keras kepala. "Ambil saja barangmu, kau bisa menetap di sini untuk bersembunyi asalkan tidak masuk ke dalam kamarku."

"Baiklah. Sebagai gantinya, biar aku yang mencukupi kebutuhan di dapur dan juga biaya listrik." Kibum mengangguk meskipun ia lebih suka jika bisa memiliki apartemen sepenuhnya.

"Terserah." Bahu Kyuhyun mengendik, ia meraih nampan dengan piring dan gelas kosong yang tadinya berisi sarapan milik Kibum. "Kim Kibum. Satu syarat lagi, kau harus memberikan nomer ponselmu padaku dan tidak boleh menutupi sesuatu yang menyangkut identitasmu." Kyuhyun berhak untuk mengetahui kejelasannya. Merelakan Kibum menempati apartemennya secara tidak langsung juga akan membawa Kyuhyun dalam hal-hal berbahaya yang tidak terduga.

 **To be continue...**

Tada! #NyengirLebar

Atika sedang labil. T.T Aku mengetik banyak ff selama beberapq hari terakhir untuk menyalurkan rasa frustasiku karena berbagai sebab. Terutama karena ketikan untuk ff Project dg partner dan sebuah naskah novel non kpop yg udah ready harus hilang... -_- Kehilangan 7 folder sastra baik ff maupun non ff (naskah novel, puisi, dan cerpen) sukses bikin q terpuruk beberapa saat.

Mianhae klau tidak ada feel yang kuat. Aku memilih untuk memainkan ponsel dan menggunakannya untuk mengetik daripada melamun. Hehehe...

Ada yang kecewa? Hohoho...

Extrasensory yang dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun di sini itu... Eum. Jadi Kyu bisa melihat ataupun mendengar kejadian masa lalu dari orang lain. Kyu bisa merasakan emosi seseorang hanya dengan menatap wajahnya dan menyentuh tangan atau pundak orang lain. Ia juga terkadang memimpikan kejadian-kejadian berupa penggalan abstrak tentang sesuatu yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Empathy yg bgitu tinggi hingga selalu gelisah saat berhadaapan dengan obyek yang difokuskannya.

Dan... kali ini pikiran Kyuhyun tertuju pada Kim Kibum yang harus dibantunya.

Apakah d dunia nyata ada orang yg sperti itu? Tentu saja ad. ^_^ #SecretPersonYa...

Ad yang nanya juga. Knpa nggak dibikin Indigo aj si Kyu yg super duper ngeselin itu krena berani-beraninya ngilang dari pengamatan fans selama beberapa hari. -_- #MasihBaperKarenaKyuNgilangKemarin

Sbnernya sih bisa aj, tapi q mnemukan kendala pda alur cerita. Indigo yg sperti ap? Kan bnyak sekali tuh jenisnya. Hantu? -_- oh... Ini bukan ff Horor. Q tdak mau ambil resiko dpet bashing klau bikin ff horor yg absurdnya keterlaluan. Errrrr...

 **Thanks buat Pigu chan yang udah koreksi dengan baca cuilan lewat inbox dg q...** ^_^ Bener kata Pigu chan, penjabaran dg metode eliminasi dan substitusi lebih efisien dan merakyat daripada menggunakan deskripsi matriks. -_-

Untungnya niat awalku pakai Aritmatika atau Trigonometri urung kulakukan. Cielah... Q aja agak sebel dg bab itu. T.T mending Aljabar daripada Trigonometri... Suerrr #plakkk

Oke...

 **RESPON REVIEW!**

Retnoelf : woow... Jgan lupa review ne! Hehehe... Semoga dipahami skarang.

Annishi692 : Ann. Kau terlalu mengkhayati eoh... Silahkan dinikmati ffnya. Kibum keren kan? Jadi namja jenius sekaligus bantal empuk buat dipukuli. Kkkkk

Readlight : kalau kurang rame bisa ditambah lagunya Kyu.

Emon : Prasaan nggak mirip dech. -_- Bagian mna yg mirip?

Yuhuuuu... gomawo juga reviewnya. Telat q updatenya. Harusnya kmarin tgl 13 Desember ikutan event KiHyun days... hohoho

Telat sehari gpp lah. Daripada tdak sama sekali. Kkkkk

Angel sparkyu : udah dilanjut

Fitri MY : Sudah update... jgan lupa review ne. Gomawoyo...

40Cuttiekyu94 : Aku juga suka fantasy. Kkkkk

Choding : sudah lanjuttttt... kasih review ne. Hehehe

Nikmah444 : kerennnn? Kkkk masih jauh dibawa authordeul lain yg lbih bagus karyanya. Gomawo udah review.

Guest : kasih nama donk. Kkkk Yups. Kyu harus nyelametin temennya dulu. Eoh... Si datar Kim Kibum yg duluan nongol dan kudu ditolongin. Kkkk Gomawo reviewnya.

Dwi580 : Segar sperti sayuran? Hehehe #plakkk Terima kasih reviewnya. Semoga tidak jemuh menunggunya... saya agak sibuk habis ngurusin UAS.

Kuroi Ilna : Gomawo atas kunjungannya... semoga betah baca ff karyaku yg absurd ini. Kkkk 

Erka : sudah dilanjutkan

Uixalmt : saya bingung... Akun yg mana ya? -_- Tidak biasa ngubek fbook. Fbook saya ganti lagi namanya jdi 'krystalaster' saja. Kkkk 

Diahretno : Kuharap bisa menarik byak readers juga. Hehehe

Nae Axselia : Entah knpa nama kmu mudah bget q inget sbagai reader yg review. Hohoho

Sudah dilajut... saya harap sesuai dg seleranya. #WriterMulaiNgantuk

Zahyi : Gomawo udah suka dg ff karyaku yg masih penuh typo dan absurd ini.

Sparkyubum : Tdak penasaran denganku eoh? -_- #NgarepBangetWriternya #plakkk Hehehe... semoga suka.

masya25 : Lanjuttt... udah q lanjut ya. Hehehe

Guest : Gomawo udah berkunjung. Kkkk

kimkyu13 : udah nih... jgan lupa review ne. ^_^

Nurulhiqmah : Thanks atas kunjungannya.

Iadyelf11 : Iya baru... nekad bget saya update ini ff. -_- pdahal tanggungan aj blum kelar. Hiks...

Dewidossantosleitte : hueeeee... ini emang blum update. Nekad q update... pdahal yg blum end masih bnyak. Hiks 

Shin Ririn 1013 : Yeayyyy... Oke. Udah dilanjut. 

some1 : hoo... ditunggu reviewnya. #Nyengir

Fatmawatiyustika : Tika. Abu-abu itu warna paling ngeselin tau. -_- udah q next nih... 

Okaocha : Yeayyyy... #IkutBersorak kudu sabar nungguin saya update. Kan saya sibuk bget. Hiks... Jngan kaget klau updatenya lambat bget macem jalannya Dangkoma.

Songkyurina : Krena Kyu terlalu tampan untuk tidak dimasukkan dlm list ff. #plakkk #WriterMulaiError

Iya sayang bget dataku ilang. Hiks...

Desviana407 : knapa bnyak bget yg suka Kyu tersiksa sih? T.T

Kasihan kan... hiks

.

.

.

Ada yg belum tercantum? -_- Saya ngantuk nih... mianhae klau blum tercantum. Oia yg udah nge fav dan follow ff ini. Gomawo ne... Q tunggu review kalian.

Kamsahaminda...

Ohhh iya. **MSOI** blum tau kpan bisa q slesaikan... bnyak scene yg musti diketik ulang. Mohon bersabar... ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Sapphire Class**

 **(Chapter 2)**

 **By: Krystalaster27**

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Kyuhyun dan kesepian ibarat suatu kesatuan tak terpisahkan. Di hari Senin yang panas, ia menyibukkan diri dengan setumpuk tugas. Kepindahannya di seperempat tahun ajaran tentu membuat banyak sekali tugas yang harus dikerjakan secara dadakan.

"Kyuhyun, kau dipanggil oleh Seonsaengnim." Yesung memasuki kelas, menyenggol pelan kaki si siswa baru yang menekuni buku-bukunya.

"Ada apa?"

"Entahlah." Mengendikkan bahu, Yesung duduk di kursinya lalu segera berkencan dengan kertas-kertas patitur.

Benak dipenuhi tanya, Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu merajut langkah ke kantor sekolah. Kim Seonsaengnim tengah melihat data si siswa baru—yang tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun—sambil menyesap segelas americano. Garis keriput ada di dahi, Kim saem mengalihkan fokusnya dari koran ke pintu yang terbuka. Siswa yang ditunggu sudah datang dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Duduklah, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, segera duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Jemari bertaut, raut wajahnya dipenuhi rasa penasaran. Mau bertanya, 'Ada apa?' tapi urung karena pastinya Kim saem akan bicara segera.

"Kau yakin dengan usiamu?"

"Ne, Saem."

"Kau mengikuti akselerasi dua kali?"

"Ne."

"Kembalilah ke kelas dan bawa ini." Setumpuk kertas diserahkan, Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan hati-hati.

"Ini ap—"

"Tugas, untuk semua siswa di Sapphire Class. Berikan pada mereka, aku ada kepentingan mendesak sehingga tidak bisa hadir di kelas. Kau bisa, kan?"

"Tentu."

Bangkit dari posisi, Kyuhyun membungkuk sambil mengucap salam pamit. Awalnya Kyuhyun pikir jika ia membuat suatu masalah hingga disuruh untuk menghadap wali kelas, namun Kim seongsaengnim hanya menanyakan umurnya dan menitipkan setumpuk lembar tugas.

Selasar sekolah tampak ramai, banyak sekali yang hilir-mudik atau sekadar duduk di bangku yang berjajar mungkin untuk bergosip. Para siswi sesekali menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dengan agak heran, siswa asing yang cukup heboh diperbincangkan karena mampu masuk ke dalam kelas khusus.

Cklek.

Kegaduhan menyambut, Hyukjae dan Donghae sibuk beradu argumen tentang musik apa yang paling sesuai menjadi konsumsi publik di musim ini. Sedangkan Henry menekuni game sambil mengunyah makanan yang disodorkan oleh Shindong. Jika dibayangkan kelas khusus akan selalu tertib, itu salah besar. Ada saat-saat tertentu penghuni Sapphire Class menjadi sangat konyol serta berisik, bahkan membuat gaduh juga menjahili teman bukan pemandangan yang mengherankan lagi.

"Permisi," ucap Kyuhyun agak lantang. Obsidiannya memindai ruang yang ditinggal oleh sebagian penghuni mengingat bilamana waktu istirahat masihlah tersisa setengah jam lagi.

"Hey, Anak baru! Apa yang kau bawa?" Heechul—siswa dengan paras cantik—menanggapi lebih dulu. Langkahnya dipercepat, baru masuk ke kelas dan melihat si anak baru sedang berdiri di dekat papan tulis. Dihukumkah? Mungkin tidak. Dan apa yang dibawa oleh si anak baru membuatnya tertarik untuk mencari tahu.

"Tugas dari Kim seongsaengnim," jawab Kyuhyun.

Heechul mengangguk, meraih tumpukan kertas tersebut lalu membaca selarik isinya. Matanya membulat beberapa detik, takjub dengan angka juga kalimat yang tertoreh rapi tanpa ada spasi berlebih. "Ekhem!" Berdeham dikeraskan, semua terdiam—termasuk Henry yang terburu-buru mematikan game-nya. "Tugas Fisika, dikumpulkan tepat saat bel pulang berdentang. Berikut ini bab yang harus dikerjakan: Elastisitas dan Fluida, Kesetimbangan benda tegar, Getaran dan Gelombang, Suhu dan Kalor, Termodinamika, Listrik dan Magnet, ..." suara Heechul sangat stabil mengucap satu-persatu jenis soal yang terpampang. Eunhyuk serta Donghae langsung menempelkan dagu ke atas meja, demi cacing berbulu! Fisika adalah musuh setelah Matematika, butuh berjam-jam guna menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Ah, ini pembunuhan." Leeteuk menghela napas panjang. Sebelah tangan menumpu dagu, pening mendadak singgah disusul rasa mual pada pencernaannya.

Sungmin memegangi kepala, meletakkan beberapa kue yang baru dibeli ke atas meja. "Kepalaku mendadak sakit," ujarnya pelan.

"Kim saem benar-benar baik dengan meninggalkan kita bersama puluhan soal rumit." Siwon meringis ngeri, napasnya seolah tercekat—menghitung adalah kengerian yang nyata. Bagi Siwon, membaca banyak sejarah dunia lebih baik daripada mengerjakan ilmu eksak.

Di ujung kelas, siswa tambun mengusap perut. "Aku lapar lagi."

Dan di depan kelas, Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuk. Bingung melihat banyak yang tak menyukai tugas dadakan, padahal di sekolahnya yang lama—nyaris semua menyambut baik jika diberi tugas. Menggerutu hanya akan menambah masalah ... hukuman misalnya. Itu dikarenakan gurunya tidak suka mendengar protes, apalagi dengusan kesal dari siswa-siswi.

Heechul berjalan gontai, membagikan tiap lembar tugas ke atas masing-masing meja siswa. Lima belas, ia segera duduk usai memastikan semuanya sudah mendapat bagian.

Bel masuk berbunyi, satu-persatu mulai memasuki kelas dan mengumpat lantang manakala atensi mereka menangkap tugas dadakan sudah tersaji di atas meja. Menunggu untuk dikerjakan segera dan dikumpulkan pukul lima sore. Sempurna sekali.

Satu jam berlalu, Sapphire Class begitu sunyi. Hanya ada suara kertas yang dibolak-balik, pensil yang mengetuk meja, dan hela napas panjang. AC di kelas seolah tak berfungsi, setumpuk buku di masing-masing meja—tentu gunanya sebagai acuan mengintip beberapa rumus yang tak dihafal. Hanyut dalam derita, sebagian yang menyukai kerumitan eksak merasa santai saja.

Cklek.

Pintu kelas terbuka, semua pasang mata melihat Kim Kibum yang baru datang—dengan mimik wajah datar. Kim Kibum segera duduk di tempatnya, menatap malas pada lembar tugas; seolah lembaran itu tak lebih baik dari hari-hari yang membosankan.

Dua jam berlalu, Kim Kibum berjalan keluar kelas usai menghentak alat tulis dan lembar tugasnya.

"Ya ampun, otak anak itu terbuat dari apa?!"

"Sampai kapan dia bertindak seperti itu? Kasar dan dingin. Menganggap semua pelajaran sebagai debu yang ditiup sekali langsung hilang."

"Wah, hebatnya~"

"Terbuat dari apa otak Kim Kibum?"

"Ck, dia seharusnya memberikan sedikit bantuan sebelum pergi."

Kasak-kusuk itu tak asing lagi, beberapa siswa Sapphire Class yang kagum sekaligus mencibir sikap tak baik dari sosok bernama Kim Kibum. Kyuhyun mengetuk pensilnya, sementara matanya mengarah ke luar jendela—tepat ke arah Kibum tadi berjalan lalu berbelok ketika menjumpai persimpangan selasar. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga sudah selesai sejak 20 menit lalu, namun tak menunjukkan gelagat selesai mengerjakan. Alasannya? Karena Kyuhyun sibuk mengisi kotak-kotak kosong pada TTS yang terdapat di majalah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Krystalaster27**

Apartemen sudah bersih dan rapi ketika Kyuhyun melangkah masuk. Dugaan sementara adalah si remaja Kim lah yang membereskan ruangan, siapa lagi jika bukan Kibum? Tidak ada ahjumah yang diperkerjakan guna membersihkan tempat tinggal lumayan luas itu. Kyuhyun hanya seorang diri—awalnya—sehingga pikiran untuk menyewa jasa kebersihan tidak pernah terbesit.

"Letakkan sepatumu pada rak."

"Sejak kapan Kau pulang?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Kyuhyun meradang, ia bertanya baik-baik tapi dibalas dengan sedingin itu. Ini apartemen siapa? Mengapa Kibum berlagak seolah menjadi tuan rumah yang mendisiplinkan tamu kurang ajar.

"Ingat perbincangan kita kemarin?" Kyuhyun meletakkan sepatunya pada rak, melangkah lebar menghampiri Kibum yang duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku.

"Yang mana?"

"Selain dingin dan kasar, rupanya bakatmu adalah pelupa." Kyuhyun sadar jika kalimatnya kali ini sudah masuk dalam kategori sindiran tak halus. Kesabarannya juga bisa habis.

Sepasang atensi Kim Kibun tak berpindah dari lembar buku dalam kuasa, telinga menyimak tiap frasa yang dilontar oleh si anak pindahan asal negara entah-berantah. "Bukan urusanmu mengetahui latar belakangku." Kibum tak pernah menjelaskan latar belakangnya kepada orang lain, bahkan pihak sekolah sekalipun hanya tahu perihal nama orang tuanya, tidak dengan detail latar belakang.

"Woho, sekarang Kau berlagak seperti ini. Padahal kemarin kau menyetujui semua syarat yang kuucapkan sebagai jaminan selama kau tinggal di sini."

"Bukan urusanmu, Cho."

Kyuhyun melempar blazernya ke sofa, meletakkan tas ke atas meja. Raut wajahnya santai, seulas senyum membingkai, mungkin setelah apa yang akan diucapkan, ia dan Kibum akan terlibat pertikaian kecil.

"Ya, seharusnya aku sadar jika mengizinkanmu tinggal di sini adalah keputusan yang salah. Putra dari CEO Kim Corp yang kabur dari mansion sejak akhir tahun lalu, tengah dicari oleh para pelayan serta bodyguard, namun juga mendapat perlindungan penuh dari kaki tangan tuan Kim Kijeon. Kim Kibum juga membawa uang puluhan juta won dalam rekening atas nama Briand Kim." Kyuhyun mengambil buku yang ada dalam genggaman Kibum, pandangannya tertambat dengan manik jelaga yang membeliak.

Degup jantung Kibum seolah terhenti beberapa detik. Kenyataan sedetail itu diucapkan oleh sosok asing yang baru menginjakkan kaki ke Korea Selatan. Kepala menggeleng, kejutan ini sungguh membuat Kibum tak bisa berkata-kata. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya meski dalam satu garis besar yang bahkan tak dilontarkannya pada siapa pun. Hidup menggelandang, tidur di sebuah flat kecil selama setahun terakhir. Kibum, yakin sepenuhnya bila ia tidak membawa sedikit pun bukti mengenai identitasnya.

Tepukan pelan di bahu membuat Kibum tersadar dari lamunan singkat, Kyuhyun mengulas senyum tipis sambil mengangsurkan jari kelingking. "Kau tidak perlu terkejut pun bertanya bagaimana caraku mengetahui semua tentangmu. Yang terpenting kali ini adalah keselamatan serta keinginanmu untuk mencarinya. Aku bukan bagian dari kaki tangan Mr. Kim Kijeon— _appamu_. Anggap saja aku ini teman yang akan membantu kesulitanmu, jadi ... bisakah kau mulai bercerita? Sedikit saja agar aku tak perlu mengacak pikiran orang dengan lancang." Kyuhyun menanti jari kelingkingnya disambut dengan tautan, yang disebut orang sebagai simbol kesepakatan kecil selain tanda tangan di atas materai.

Kibum mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menautkan kelingking selama tiga detik lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. "Aku kabur karena merasa lelah dengan semua aturannya. Dan ... aku ingin mencari eomma serta Youngmi." Malam ini mungkin akan dihabiskan dengan cerita panjang, Kibum berharap jika untuk kali ini saja ia bisa meluapkan isi hati pun pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Krystalaster27**

Sudah dua minggu terakhir Kyuhyun tak bisa merasakan tidur nyenyak, namun pagi ini ia begitu senang sebab mendapatkan tidur berkualitas berkat kealpaan mimpi buruk—yang tak bisa sepenuhnya disebut 'mimpi' biasa. Beringsut dari tempat tidur, tujuan pertama adalah toilet lalu dapur sebagai destinasi kedua menjelang keberangkatan ke sekolah.

"Kyuhyun-si."

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan imbuhan formal."

"Baiklah."

"Jadi, apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Kurasa, namun masih belum pasti. Semua bukti tertinggal di flat yang kuhuni selama setahun terakhir."

"Kalau begitu nanti malam kita ke sana. Dan, berhentilah berlagak seolah dirimu paling mahir di kelas." Ini serius, Kyuhyun bahkan ingin sekali melempar kamus bahas korea-inggris ke kepala Kibum yang selalu keluar dari kelas jika tugasnya selesai.

"Untuk yang satu itu bukan urusanmu, Kyu." Seringai tercetak, Kibum mengambil sandwich yang ada di atas piring milik Kyuhyun—menyantap makanan itu dengan cepat lalu melenggang pergi dari apartemen sebelum Kyuhyun menyadari sarapannya raib.

"Bagus, panggil saja aku seperti itu." Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia segera mengangkat piring dan berniat menikmati sarapan sambil membaca koran pagi. Hingga—

"KIM KIBUM! KAU KEMANAKAN SARAPANKU?!"

Di balik pintu apartemen, Kibum meneguk air mineral yang dibawanya dalam botol. "Lumayan," ucapnya singkat. Tungkai kaki diayun meninggalkan apartemen, bersiul pelan sambil menunggu lift terbuka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sapphire Class**

Im seongsaengnim datang tergopoh-gopoh, menjatuhkan beberapa lembar dari kuasa. "Aigoo," lirihnya meratapi kertas yang berhambur di lantai. Dua tangan pucat meraih kertas-kertas yang tersebar itu, mengumpulkannya lalu menyerahkan pada Im seongsaengnim yang terpaku dengan kejadian barusan. Kim kibum, siswa minim ekspresi yang terkenal abai—membantu memunguti kertas. 'Apakah dunia akan kiamat?' kalimat itu singgah di kepala tiap-tiap siswa yang juga menyaksikan momen langka dari sosok yang dijuluki 'Pangeran Es'.

"Saem, hari ini praktik?" suara itu membuat semuanya mengakhiri kegiatan 'terperangah'. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, sengaja bertanya agak keras agar Kibum tak merasa canggung karena sadar sedang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Oh, ne. Hari ini kita praktik di laboratorium, tapi sebelum itu mari membahas satu materi terlebih dahulu."

Kibum kembali menuju tempat duduknya, menekuni buku kimia setebal 400 halaman. Apa yang tadi dilakukannya memang terbilang tidak biasa, dan Kibum sadar bila ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

Bola kertas mendarat di atas meja, Kibum membuka kertas kusut tersebut, membaca tulisan yang tertera.

' **Hei, kau terbentur apa? Mengapa jadi baik?'**

Kertas tersebut dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Tak perlu mencari tahu siapa yang melempar, Kibum yakin sepenuhnya jika Kyuhyun adalah tersangkanya.

' **Jawablah pertanyaanku, tuan Kim!'**

Satu lagi lemparan kertas mendarat di atas meja. Kibum menghela napas kesal, sosok bernama Cho Kyuhyun ternyata sangat berisik diluar dugaannya.

' **Berhentilah bertanya.'**

Balasan segera ditulis oleh Kibum, lalu dilempar kembali ke arah Kyuhyun yang mengedip-ngedipkan mata ke arahnya. Mirip seseorang yang kelilipan.

"Ayo kita ke laboratorium, sebelumnya akan ada 5 kelompok untuk praktikum kali ini. 'Heechul, Hankyung, dan Henry; Jungsoo, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin; Kangin, Shindong, dan Siwon; Kyuhyun, Kibum, dan Jongwoon; Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Zoumi." Im seongsengnim berlalu lebih dulu, buku dalam kuasa lengannya.

Laboratorium tak lebih menarik dibandingkan game, itu menurut Kyuhyun. Sejak awal menginjakkan kaki di ruangan tertutup yang didominasi warna putih, rasa bosan menyergap tak tahu malu-membuat Kyuhyun menguap lebar di balik masker yang dikenakan.

"Ini uji coba sederhana, tapi jika kalian tidak ditunjukkan secara langsung, maka sampai tua sekali pun kalian akan bertanya-tanya mengenai bagaimana membedakan asam-basa pada larutan." Mendayu, Im seonsaengnim menulis beberapa kata pada papan yang tersedia. Seluruh perhatian tertuju pada wanita berwajah cantik yang terkenal akan kedisiplinan juga sifat baiknya pada siswa-siswi.

Ada banyak larutan di atas meja, semua bergantian menguji sampel untuk mendapatkan hasil 'asam atau basa' beserta angka PH.

"Kyu, bisa catat hasilnya?" Jongwoon menyerahkan selembar kertas, tabel-tabel menunggu diisi sesuai hasil uji coba.

Kibum duduk di kursi, membaca tiap petunjuk untuk praktik kedua setelah ini. "Praktik kedua mungkin berbahaya," selorohnya sambil menunjuk nama-nama larutan yang tertoreh pada lembar praktikum.

"Itu sebabnya jas, sarung tangan, masker, dan kacamata harus dipakai." Kyuhyun menggerutu. Tugas pertama selesai, Kyuhyun segera saja menghampiri almari kaca untuk mengambil beberapa larutan yang dibutuhkan.

"Awas!" Jongwoon berseru ketika melihat sebotol HCl terjatuh dari atas almari.

Kibum bergerak cepat meraih lengan Kyuhyun sebelum botol HCl terjatuh. "Kau harus hati-hati, Kyu. Bukalah almari pelan-pelan atau nyawamu melayang," tegur Kibum. Ia segera mengambil beberapa bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk praktik kedua, membiarkan Kyuhyun tertegun beberapa saat untuk memproses kejadian barusan.

"HCl yang pekat bisa merusak kulit, Kyu. Uapnya juga berbahaya bagi pernapasan." Jongwoon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun yang menatap horor pada botol HCl yang ada di lantai. Dan untung saja botol itu tidak pecah, hanya sedikit sisi botol yang retak.

Ketiganya kembali menekuni praktikum, menulis hasil pengamatan, lalu menyimpulkannya dalam bentuk laporan singkat. "Jika kau payah, tidak perlu memaksakan diri." Kalimat sindiran itu membuat Kyuhyun geram, Kibum mulai berulah lagi dengan berlagak jika dirinya paling mahir dalam segala bidang.

"Jika kau tak bisa mengendalikan mulutmu, maka diamlah sebelum pukulanku melayang."

"Kyu, tenanglah." Jongwoon menyela, menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar ikut dengannya untuk menghampiri Im seongsaengnim.

Praktikum hari itu berlangsung cukup baik dan menghasilkan nilai memuaskan. Kyuhyun segera menanggalkan jas, masker, sarung tangan, dan kacamata laboratorium. Tujuannya kali ini adalah atap sekolah, masih tersisa dua jam lagi sebelum waktu sekolah berakhir. Untuk sekali saja ia ingin absen dari kelas, biar saja dianggap buruk.

Langit malam bertabur bintang, Kyuhyun menikmati tiap detik yang berlalu. Angin sepoi membelai kulit namun keinginan beranjak dari atap belum ada, jadi membiarkan tubuh merasakan dinginnya udara malam tentu tidak buruk.

Semuanya begitu cepat, takdir yang buruk menanti tak lama lagi. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, kelebat bayangan Kibum dan kematiannya—mulai membuat Kyuhyun gila. Orang-orang berpakaian hitam datang, memukul secara membabi-buta, lalu satu timah panas ditembakkan tepat ke arah jantung. Darah menggenang di tanah yang basah oleh air hujan, erangan kesakitan meluncur dari bibir pucat yang sibuk menggumamkan nama 'Youngmi'. Tawa puas menggema, satu orang mengangkat telepon dan melaporkan jika tugasnya telah berhasil tanpa kendala. Kelompok pembunuh pergi usai memberikan tendangan keras hingga suara gemertak tulang patah terdengar di telinga mereka.

"Kapan?" pertanyaan itu menohok hati, Kyuhyun menggenggam erat palang pembatas. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dengan peluh membanjiri dahi.

Inilah yang ditakuti oleh Kyuhyun. Ia takut gagal mengendalikan dirinya sendiri saat dihantui oleh bayangan-bayangan yang belum tentu terjadi. Bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun mengizinkan Kibum tinggal di apartemennya, semua itu karena ia juga ingin memastikan Kibum tidak dibunuh.

"Masih bernapas?" suara itu membuat Kyuhyun terpaku. Kibum ada di belakangnya, entah sejak kapan.

"Jangan bertanya sesuatu yang ambigu."

"Melihatmu di sini adalah sesuatu yang lebih ambigu daripada pertanyaanku tadi." Kibum segera menimpali, kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana. Tatapannya terarah lurus ke langit, membidik pada rasi bintang Gemini. "Mari pulang, Kyu." Ajakan itu tentu hanya akan terucap sekali, Kibum berbalik lalu melangkah pergi dengan cepat.

"Andai kau tahu kebenarannya, Kim Kibum. Mungkin ... kau akan memilih untuk menyesali tindakanmu pergi dari rumah." Rasa gamang kembali singgah, Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang—berjalan mengikuti Kibum yang sudah menuruni tangga.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Krystalaster27**

"Mungkin kau butuh istirahat, Kyu." Jongwoon mengangsurkan minuman dingin. Kertas partitur diletakkan ke atas meja, hari Sabtu adalah waktu untuk kegiatan club di sekolah.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Ya, kau sangat baik sampai wajahmu sepucat mayat." Jongwoon mengangguk-anggukan kepala, itu barusan sindiran halus. "Memangnya apa yang kau mimpikan di sela waktu istirahat usai belajar memainkan piano?" Rasa penasaran tentu ada, Jongwoon adalah ketua club musik dan ada pemikiran 'aku berhak tahu' terhadap semua yang terjadi di bawah pengawasannya.

Kyuhyun menenggak minuman yang diberikan, mengusap peluh di dahi lalu mulai meraih buku wajib peserta club musik. "Aku hanya bermimpi buruk, sungguh," imbuhnya meyakinkan. Mimpi yang dialami memang sangat buruk, Kyuhyun bahkan merasakan udara di sekitarnya menipis hingga paru-parunya berusaha keras untuk meraup oksigen.

Si remaja bermata sipit mengangguk, mengangsurkan kertas partitur yang tadi dibawanya. "Simpanlah, Sabtu depan bawa lagi." Segera berlalu usai memastikan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja.

Getaran ponsel membuat Kyuhyun buru-buru mengemasi barangnya, pukul 12.00 dan harusnya ia sudah berada di sebuah kantor untuk menemui seseorang. Sial, ia terlambat lagi.

Berlari secepat mungkin adalah cara efektif mempersingkat waktu, Kyuhyun mengabaikan pekikan para siswi yang nyaris ditabraknya. Pertemuan kali ini amat penting sebelum orang tersebut membatalkan janji temu dengannya.

.

.

30 menit kemudian.

Lobi kantor tampak sepi, meja dan kursi yang terdapat di ujung ruangan pun kosong. Kyuhyun mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, berlari melewati 5 blok sekaligus dalam waktu setengah jam adalah rekor terbarunya dalam hal kecepatan selama kurun waktu setahun terakhir.

"Selamat siang, Mr. Kim Kijeon." Tubuh membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, Kyuhyun sudah lama menantikan jadwal tatap muka dengan CEO Kim Corp.

"Selamat siang, Mr. Cho Marcus."

"Maaf mengganggu waktu Anda yang berharga," ucap Kyuhyun sarat nada penyesalan.

Kim Kijeon melangkah lebar menuju meja dan kursi yang ada di ujung ruangan. Ada rasa canggung namun Kyuhyun mengikuti Kim Kijeon yang langsung mendudukkan diri pada kursi kayu dengan ukiran unik pada tiap sisinya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bahas denganku, anak muda?" Kalimat pembuka paling sempurna, Kyuhyun meneguk ludah ketika gugup menerjangnya tanpa ampun.

"Saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Ini mengenai istri dan anak perempuan anda." Atensi Kyuhyun menangkap perubahan mimik yang signifikan, Kijeon menegang—terbukti dengan rahangnyaa yang mengeras dan mata yang sempat membeliak karena terkejut.

Gesture wibawa seorang pemimpin perusahaan tentu terlatih apik untuk menghadapi situasi mencekam sekalipun. "Lanjutkan apa yang ingin kau utarakan," Kijeon mempersilakan.

"Saya menemukan alamat mereka. Nyonya Kim serta putrinya Kim Youngmi, mereka tinggal di tempat yang cukup jauh dari Seoul. Dan ... Kim Kibum—"

"Di mana Kibum?" tanpa sadar, Kijeon menyela ucapan Kyuhyun.

Merasa tersiksa meski tak bersalah adalah ketika Kyuhyun terjepit dalam situasi layaknya orang ketiga serba tahu. "Kibum," jeda sejenak. Kyuhyun memutar ide dalam otaknya yang seolah menciut secara dadakan di situasi mencekam. "Dia aman untuk saat ini. Saya teman sekelasnya."

"Kau temannya? Mengapa asistenku tak pernah mengirim data tentangmu?"

Ah, Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati. Ia menyesal mengungkap jati diri sebagai teman sekelas, tampak bagus andai asisten Kijeon tidak tahu perihal dirinya yang notabene adalah anak baru di Sapphire Class. "Karena saya anak baru."

Kijeon mengangguk, sepasang lengan bersedekap lalu dagunya sedikit terangkat. "Jadi berapa yang kau mau?"

Sudah diduga akan seperti ini jadinya. Kijeon merupakan sosok yang rela membayar banyak untuk sebuah informasi sederhana, Kyuhyun bisa memenuhi kebutuhan makan selama setahun andai sifat tamak bersemayam dalam jiwanya. Kyuhyun juga sadar jika Kijeon mungkin tidak menerima penolakan. Oh, selarik kalimat sudah disiapkan untuk menolak jutaan won sebagai imbalan.

"Saya lebih memilih nomor telepon pribadi Anda, Mr. Kim." Ya, ini tujuan utama Kyuhyun. Nomor pribadi dari seorang CEO.

"Keluargamu cukup berada." Kijeon tertawa pelan, menepuk pundak Kyuhyun yang menegang karena tatapan intimidasinya.

Alis bertaut, Kyuhyun tidak paham mengapa tiba-tiba pria paruh baya di hadapannya menyebut keluarga. "Apa maksud Anda, Mr Kim?"

"Caramu bicara, bagaimana kau membuat janji temu denganku, juga caramu menyampaikan tiap informasi. Kau terlatih dengan baik, bahkan cara berjalan juga semua gerak tubuhmu. Mirip dengan Kibum, hanya saja kau seolah lebih hidup karena mampu tersenyum." Kijeon mengangsurkan kartu nama, tatapannya berubah sendu. Kibum adalah satu-satunya yang dimiliki, tapi setahun yang lalu terjadi pertengkaran hebat antara dirinya dengan anak semata wayang. Semua menjadi rumit, kabur dari rumah dan membawa banyak uang yang langsung dialihkan ke rekening lain. Kibum terlampau cerdik, mengatur semuanya hingga tidak terdeteksi. Beberapa kali tertangkap tapi berhasil melarikan diri. "Hubungi aku kapan saja. Selama informasimu berharga, maka aku akan memberikan berapa pun yang kau minta."

"Saya hanya menyampaikan itu saja." Kyuhyun menerima kartu nama tersebut, menyimpan nomor yang tertera dan segera mengembalikannya. "Yang terpenting adalah keselamatan Kibum. Percayalah pada saya, anak Anda dalam keadaan baik. Setidaknya untuk saat ini."

"Untuk saat ini?" Kijeon menangkap kalimat yang tak seharusnya.

"Saya harus segera pulang. Terima kasih atas waktunya, Mr. Kim." Kyuhyun berdiri, membungkuk dalam lalu segera berlari meninggalkan sang CEO sendiri di ruang lobi.

"Tuan Lee, selidiki anak itu!" titah diucapkan, Kim Kijeon meninggalkan tempat usai menelepon seseorang yang tak lain adalah detektif sewaannya. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Kibum harus diketahui olehnya.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

:"D

Annyeong. Lama tidak update ff.

Apa kabar kalian semua? Semoga sehat selalu. Amin.

Maaf lama. Saya teramat sibuk dan butuh waktu untuk melanjutkan ini. Pendekkah? :"

Next chap mungkin bisa lebih banyak. Hehe.

Selamat malam. Sampai jumpa lagi.


End file.
